Tangled AU
by Tabby111
Summary: Who doesn't want a Tangle AU in their life? Wally grew up in an orphanage after his father got to bad (Barry lived too far away to hear the news in time to take him in), Richard was kidnapped by the Joker(Joseph Kerr) when he was just a kid because his hair had healing powers. What happens when Dick just wants to see the light and Wally just wants to be happy?(Some minor swearing)
1. Meeting Wally West

So! This is my first story every published and I hope it goes well. It would be nice if you'd review! (Even if it's not nice, it's better than nothing) I got the idea for this AU when me and my friend were talking and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Anyways I hope you like it!

It will switch point of views. I'm thinking of making every chapter the others view but if it gets to short then I just might put them together…

* * *

 **Wally West**

* * *

He lived with his father until he was 15 and some would say that's a young age to move out but he wished he left sooner. His mom died when he was 9 and after that, his dad just got worse. Before his mom died, his dad just said some questionable things, Wally always believed it. Saying that Wally was worthless and nothing. He couldn't help but to believe his dad. When his mom left, his dad starting drinking. The insults got worse and he even started hitting him. One day, his dad hurt him a bit too much and he couldn't recover on his own. At the hospital, they asked how he got the marks and he said he was just clumsy but they didn't believe him. After a week, they sent him to an orphanage where he stayed till he was old enough to go off on his own.

At the orphanage, he read a bunch of different books and stories but his favorite one was about a thief who ran from the law and all of his problems. He couldn't help but to love the idea of running away from everything. So when he got older, he became a thief himself. Stealing things he needed or thought would be nice to have but they never made him completely happy. He went by Kid Flash or KF for short. He wasn't a kid anymore but it just sounded right and KF sounded way better than just F.

* * *

Today, him and two partners (Más y Menos) were going to steal the prince's crown. It was a risky move considering that it was the most heavily guarded thing that he knew of but he was going to get it. When they, or well he, sold the crown, he was going to be rich! This was going to definitely make him happy. It had to.

Stealing the crown was a lot easier than he thought it would be. Getting away was the hardest part. He got the crown and ran as fast as he could and it worked. Well until the three hit a dead end. Great. He looked up then over at the twins.

"Lift me up. I'll pull you both up with me." He kinda pushed both of them in a rushing manner. They were being chased after all and the faster he got away, the better.

"¡No, vas a tomar la corona!" (No, you're going to take the crown!) Both the twins said at the same time. Wally really needed to learn spanish.

He threw the bag at them, guessing that that's what they were worried about. "Now will you lift me up? Can't leave without that thing." He pointed at his bag with a smile.

The twins looked at each other and back at Wally. "¡Sí! Ahora vamos a prisa." (Yes! Now let's hurry.)

The twins stacked on each other and Wally climbed the two all the way to the top, grabbing his bag on his way. When he made his way up, Menos lifted his hand up to be lifted up.

"¡Vamos, levántennos antes de que lleguen!" (Come on, get us up before they get here!) Wally felt a bit bad about this but he also didn't want to share his new fortune.

"Sorry guys, I gatta run!" He put a smirk on his face, showing the two his bag before seeing the royal guards. He looked at the two before running off. He could hear the two yelling at him but he wasn't about to wait around and get caught. He wanted to be rich, not dead.

He ran off but the guards soon caught up to him. He was glad he was fast and athletic. The only thing is that a horse ended up catching up faster than he thought. Oh well at least it was just a horse it shouldn't be too much of an issue.

He was wrong. It turned into a bigger issue than he thought. That horse wouldn't leave him alone! It almost even got his bag and he couldn't have that. He ran as fast as he could but he was starting to get tired. He ended up ducking into some vines and the horse passed him. Oh thank god. He stayed like that for a moment before he looked around and say a tower. Why would this be here? He decided he didn't care. He needed a place to hide out for awhile until everything died down.

So he climbed the tower, all the way up. He was tired enough before and this just made it worse. When he got up, he closed his eyes resting for a moment. He then checked his bag, thankful that the crown was still there. Good.

That was the last thing he saw before everything went black...


	2. Meeting Dick Grayson

Alright, here's the second chapter and Dicks point of view! I hope you all love it or at least like it. Sorry if they're a bit OOC... And remember, any reviews would be great!

* * *

 **Richard Grayson**

* * *

His life as far as he could remember had been in this tower. It was his home and where his life was. His father sometimes mistreated him but he was used to it. It never got to bad and his father always apologized after and brushed his hair. He loved his father and he wouldn't go back on that.

Tomorrow was his 18th birthday and all he wanted to do was see the lanterns in the sky. He knew they weren't stars since he taught himself how to map stars so they had to be lights and he just had to see them. They happened every year on his birthday and he loved them. He even tried painting them but it didn't turn out to well... He was better just sticking to books.

Everyday was the same but he didn't mind it too much. He would wake up, 'cook' breakfast, brush his hair, clean up, feed his pet bird, read a few of his books (And he had enough to start his own library), try cooking again (But fail miserably at it), exercise, brush his hair, read again... Okay life did get boring. Like really boring but he lived with it.

* * *

Right when his father got back, he put a smile on his face, helping him up to the tower. "You're back!" He rushed around getting a chair for him to sit and some food in his lap. Dick just went with giving his father an apple.

"Yes yes." His father spoke up while sitting down in the chair Dick got for him. "Now, I know it's your birthday tomorrow and I was planning on making your favorite meal for dinner but I just couldn't find all of the ingredients." He saw his father relaxing in the chair, good.

When he spoke about Dicks favorite meal, he just kept his smile on his face. "Oh father that's okay! I was thinking about what I wanted and I think it can be doable." He gave his father the apple and sat down in front of him.

His dad looked at him questionably with an eyebrow raised. "Go on? What is it you want?"  
Dick got all excited. "Well you know how there's the lights every year in the sky on my birthday? Well I was thinking we could go out and see them together! I know it's a lot to ask... But I would just love to see them!"

You could tell his father was annoyed which made him back away just slightly. "Now Dick... I've told you before. Those are just stars. Nothing to go out anywhere and see. Besides, out there is dangerous and I want to keep you safe. What kind of father would I be if I just let you walk right into danger?"

Dick could tell that his father wouldn't change his stance and well Dick did try but if he pushed to much, who knew how he would react. He was obviously upset, anyone could tell. "Right... Just stars... You're a great father and I'm sorry if I upset you by asking."

His father sighed. "Now don't make me out to be the bad guy here. I'm just looking out for you."

Dick nodded quickly and put a smile on his face. "I know father. Thank you." It was a bit awkward for a moment before he spoke up again. "Would you like to brush my hair today?"

His father had this weird face then before nodding. "Of course Dick. While I'm brushing your hair, you can also think about anything you want for your birthday alright? I'll be happy to get you anything that doesn't involve those stars."

He took no time in handing his dad the brush and turning so his dad could easily brush his hair. Dick started humming a song that he remembers from very long. He never knew where it came from but he could never get it out of his head. He closed his eyes and his long hair started glowing. He didn't even notice but his father did.

His father knew that Dicks hair only had healing powers when he was humming that stupid song. Dick was serene in those moments and he loved it. Dick knew that his father loved it and he was just glad to have his dad happy.

They sat like that for what seemed like forever before his father stopped. "My arm is getting tired. You just have so much damn hair."

He couldn't help but to flinch at his father's voice. His humming stopped before he turned and smiled. "It's fine father. You brushed it enough. It would be easier to manage if I had shorter hair wouldn't it." He let out a little laugh but he saw his father's eyes get furious.

Before he knew it, he was struck across the face. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. "Don't ever say that again. Don't think about having short hair, don't think about cutting it, just don't."

Dick couldn't help but to flinch. He tried his best not to let any tears fall. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I love my long hair." He took a moment before putting on a fake smile and standing up. "I've thought about what I would like for my birthday now father." He took in a deep breath, wiping away his tears. "Books. I loved those school books you brought me a few years ago. I know it's a bit out of the way since they're from the college but I just thought it was better than my other stupid idea..."

His father's attitude changed instantly. He stood up with a huge grin. "Now that sounds like a great gift. I'll get you all the books you could ever want. It's a bit of a pain that it's so out of the way but it's definitely a better gift than your other idea." He clapped, putting his hands together. "I'll leave right away. Be a dear and pack me enough food to last."

Dick nodded his head quickly and packed away bread and fruits for his father. When he was all done, he stood their for a moment before turning around with a smile, handing the basket to his father. "All set. Thank you father. Ill really love it. I know I will!"

* * *

After his father left, he waved goodbye. When he was out of sight, he couldn't help himself but to collapse on the ground crying. Dick felt his Robin on his shoulder trying to comfort him in that small way. He was like that for awhile until he heard someone outside. His heart started beating quickly and he picked himself up quickly, getting rid of all his tears. Was someone coming for his hair?

He couldn't risk it and who knew when his father would be back. He grabbed the closest thing next to him which ended up being an old pipe he hadn't found a place for yet. When the mysterious person climbed in through the window, he hesitated. He couldn't help but to think they looked kinda cute. He snapped himself out of it before hitting the other over the head. The stranger fell to the floor and he didn't know what to do.

He stood their for what felt like years before struggling to get the stranger up and into a chair, tying them up with his hair. He didn't know what else to do. Dick looked into the stranger's bag seeing something shiny, he couldn't help but to touch it. He loved the way it looked. It had red yellow and black stones in it and it looked so delicate. He heard the stranger groan meaning they were awakening. Great. He quickly stuffed the shiny thing back into the bag and he threw the bag into a vase. His heart was beating so fast. He's only met one other person other than his father and it was his mother, Harley. This was someone he couldn't trust and he had to remember that. He took a stance behind the stranger, holding tight onto the old pipe.

* * *

I really hope you all like it so far! I'll be updating within the next week, I figured Id just get out the first two close to each other but I doubt I'll be as fast with the next few so sorry in advance!


	3. Dick's Decision

I'm putting both Wally's and Dick's point of views in this chapter just to make it longer and keep things going. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Wally West**

* * *

Wally woke up wanting to grab his head but his arms wouldn't move. His head felt like shit and he just kinda wanted to go back to sleep. WAIT WHERE WAS THE PRINCE'S TIARA? He opened his eyes and struggled. What was he tied up in anyways? It didn't feel like rope or anything of the sort. He heard someone moving behind him and he froze. He couldn't help but to be a bit scared, he was tied up afterall. The mystery person moved into his field of vision and he couldn't help but to stare at them. His eyes were so blue… Plus he was holding a metal pipe. Best not to look away.

The blue eyed person finally spoke up, holding the pipe up to defend himself (Wally thought it was a bit dumb since he was tied up). "W-What are you doing here?"

Wally couldn't help but to think the other was cute but he had to push that to the back of his head. He just put a smirk on his face. "Oh I was just out for a stroll when I saw this tower. Didn't think anyone would be up here, especially as cute as you." He could help but to end with a wink.

He noticed the male blushing before looking away. "So you aren't here for my hair then?"

Wally couldn't help but to be confused. "Why would anyone want your hair? Seems like a pointless thing to take." He watched the other relax at his words but they didn't put down the pipe.

"No reason..." Dick looked everywhere else but at Wally until speaking again. He looked like he was thinking. "So you were just out for a walk, found my tower, and climbed it? Nothing else?"

Wally just nodded a bit before remembering his bag. "That's right princess. Now, have you seen my bag anywhere? It's very important to me and it would make me feel better since I am tied up."

Dick looked skeptical of Wally but Wally knew that he looked truthful enough. It was all in the face. "Who are you?" Dick couldn't help but to ask.

Wally didn't look away from Dick for a single moment. "Well you can call me KF, short for Kid Flash. It's what I like to go by. Now can I either know about my bag or be untied? Or both. I would really like both."

* * *

 **Richard Grayson**

* * *

He had a stranger in his home tied up. He really didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. The person seemed nice enough, not evil or anything of the sort and they did look confused when he brought up his hair. Dick just completely ignored Wally when he asked about the bag, he didn't know if he could trust him yet.

He lowered the pipe just a bit, not putting it down just yet. "Richard, but you can call me Dick." He shook his head at him. "I can't just do that, I don't know if you're going to attack me"

When Wally started laughing, he just stared at him. Why was he laughing so much, what was so funny? "Me attack you? You're the one who hit me with that pipe i'm guessing and that knocked me out. During that time, you tied me up in your hair. I don't even have a weapon and I'm not leaving without my bag. So there's really no point to any of this."

He did have a point and Dick knew that. He sighed to himself thinking everything over until an idea popped into his head. He couldn't help but to put a smirk on his face. "Alright, I'll untie you and give you back your bag on one condition." He paused for dramatic effect. "You take me to see the lights for my birthday." Father wouldn't be getting back for a few days anyways. Hed be back before father even noticed.

Wally looked confused for a moment but looked like he was thinking it over. "The lanterns? You want me to take you to go see the lanterns for your birthday. Why not just go by yourself? You seem more than capable of handling it."

Dick didn't even hesitate. "I could handle it myself obviously but I don't know how to get there or back. I just need you for directions. Right when I get back here safely, I will give you back your bag. Do we have a deal or not?"

Wally took his time before saying anything. It made Dick a bit anxious with how long he took to reply. What if he said no? "...Fine. It can't be that hard taking you to go see the lights, right?" Wally smiled. "It's a deal. Now it would be very nice if you untied me now."

He felt his cheeks heat up when Wally smiled but he just ignored it, tugging at his hair to untie him. "There. Now, we'll be leaving right away. I don't want to miss the lights." Dick was anxious about leaving, what if he got caught? But he had to go see those lights, even if father didn't approve.

He saw Wally roll his eyes but he still kept the smile on his face. "Alright princess, lets go. And please tell me you're not bringing that pet bird of yours."

* * *

I hope you all liked the third chapter! I'm hoping to get the fourth one up by the end of the week. Also, any comments would be great, things that need to be change or just if you have any opinion on it at all i would love it.


	4. Snuggly Justice

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, i've been way to busy. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write the next chapter!

*Sidenote, if it's in italics, it's going to just be the people talking at the restaurant or the guards saying something.*

* * *

 **Richard Grayson**

* * *

Dick was offended that KF would think that he would just leave his Robin there. Wally climbed out the window and started climbing his way down. Dick just stood there, staring out into the world. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He took a deep breath and wrapped his hair around a metal hanger. He looked behind at his home before out to the world. He was really doing this. He took a deep breath and leapt out of the window.

The feeling of wind and fresh air had to be one of the best feelings ever. On his way down, he even passed KF. He stopped right before touching the grass. When his feet touched the ground, there was no going back. Hed be really doing this. Father would be so mad but he had to do this. His feet slowly touched the grass. It was so much softer compared to the hard floor. He put a huge smile on his face and looked over at KF before around and everything.

He couldn't help but to run around. Feeling everything he could. He even ran through the water. He felt so free this was the best day ever.

"Father would be so upset with me if he knew. It would probably kill him... But this is so much fun! Probably the most fun I've ever had." He turned and looked at KF with a smile on his face but it quickly turned into a frown. "I'm a horrible son aren't I? Just leaving like this?"

KF looked like he was up to something for a moment but then just back to normal. Maybe he just imagined it. "Forbin road trip and an overprotective father. Sounds like serious stuff to me. But this is part of growing up! Little adventure, a little rebellion. It's good for you." KF put on a frown. "Does your father deserve this? Probably not. Would this break his heart and crush his soul? Most definitely. But you just have to do it."

Dick got scared, thinking about hurting his father like this. "He would be heartbroken and so mad that I left..." Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to let you out on our deal. No need to thank me. Lets just get all of your things bring you back home. You give me back my bag, you get your father-son relationship back. Then we part ways as unlikely friends." Wally was smiling now, just slightly, but enough for it to be noticed.

Dick stopped and looked t KF. "No. I'm going to go see those lights. Father would be upset... but he'll see that I can handle things on my own."

KF sighed. "Fine fine." Wally paused for a second. "Hey are you hungry? Cause I am starving. I know this great place where we can eat some lunch. You'll love it."

* * *

 **Wally West**

* * *

He was hoping that he could scare Dick away by showing him scary thugs, and not so nice people. If he got scared, maybe hed decide to end this stupid little trip and just give him back the Prince's crown he rightfully owned now. But when did anything work out right for him?

"Hmm.. I know it's around here somewhere..." He turned and smiled, looking over at Dick. "Here we are, the Snuggly Justice. Doesn't sound to bad now does it?"

Dick now had a smile on his face too. "Well... Justice is good now isn't it? Can't be to bad."

Wally was thankful that this place had a nice name, made things a lot easier. He walked right up and opened the door. He had the biggest smile on his face. This was definitely going to scare Dick off. He made sure Dick was walking in front of him so he could get everything first hand.

"What does that smell like to you? I think it's like the color brown, whatda think? Any thoughts? Maybe thinking about turning us around and ending this whole thing?" Maybe this would work after all. Dick looked to scared to talk and he kept moving around, looking at everyone. Maybe this would work out in Wally's favor. He even started leading Dick to the door before someone closed it on them with a wanted poster of him. He kept his smile on his face though.

" _Is this you?"_

Wally looked at the picture before frowning and shaking his head. "I'm not sure. They can't seem to ever get the hair right. I mean, that's totally not my hair."

Before he knew it, he was being yanked by one of the other nice members of the facility. Oh great. How was he going to get out of this one?

" _Someone get the guards!"_

" _I could really use that reward money."_

" _Um no! I could use that money, I need a new bow."_

" _Yeah well I need new knives!"_

Wally just gulped, why did everything bad have to happen to him? "Ladies ladies, I'm sure we could work something out?" Yeah, he shouldn't have spoken up because everyone was glaring at him now and yelling. What happened to Dick? Maybe he got himself out of here.

"Hey! That's my guy!" He really wasn't expecting Dick to do any of this but he was standing on top of the counter, getting everyone's attention. "Let him go!"

Sadly, no one was planning on just letting him go. Instead, they hung him on a high hook and turned to Dick. You could just sense the fear off of him.

"H-He's bringing me to see the lanterns in the sky for my birthday tomorrow and I need him to get me there and to my home safely!" Wally could see Dick shaking out of fear. "It's always been my dream to see them, ever since I was a little kid... Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

He was shocked that everyone started talking with each other, debating what to do. It felt like forever before someone spoke up loud enough again. Was this really how is fate was going to be decided? By a dream?

" _We've all had dreams. Ones that we haven't been able to pursue but you... You can fulfil your dream. You can take the guy. Go follow your dream."_

Wally couldn't believe this was happening. Were they serious?! They were supposed to be killers, heartless killers. But now because some cute guy, who has a dream, they're all nice? What the hell. This was not what he signed up for. He was just thankful to be put down on his own two feet again. "Thanks I guess."

" _I got the guards!"_

That wasn't a good sign at all. He ran and grabbed Dick, pulling him behind the bar, making sure all of his hair came with. He did not want to be found just because Dick had extra hair lying around.

" _Where is he? Where's Kid Flash!"_

He heard people shifting around and it took all he had in him not to look up. He heard someone saying something like 'this is him, right?' right before another member came up to him and Dick, revealing a secret passage.

" _Go... Live your dream."_

He was just glad to get the heck out of there. He smiled at the person before whispering a thanks and he even saw Dick kiss there cheek. How sweet. He didn't have time for this though so he grabbed Dicks arm and started going through the passage, wondering where it led.

* * *

I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I didn't really know how to write the whole bar scene so I kinda just got it over and done with. Hope you all enjoyed it still! And as always, any reviews or likes are loved.


	5. Sorry Everyone

Hey everyone, really sorry that I havent been updating this story. Ive kinda lost all motivation for it and I just cant bring myself to write another chapter. Maybe someday Ill update it or just restart the whole thing, who knows. I certainly dont.


End file.
